


We don't need trains (we can fly)

by BridgetMcKennitt



Series: Go Psy AU [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Astral Projection, Established Relationship, M/M, Missions, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira and Hikaru are given an assignment from the Go Psy Institute to spy on the Korean pros in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't need trains (we can fly)

The briefing was over and Akira gathered up his papers. Beside him, his partner and rival Hikaru was amusing Waya by floating some pens in the air. Akira fought the urge to sigh. Telekinesis was a powerful psychic ability, a rare one at that, and it was completely wasted on Hikaru. It took years to get him to join the Go Psy Institute as an insei before Hikaru turned pro and was able to go out into the field. And now Hikaru was his partner.

Hikaru and Waya's laughter, getting louder by the second it felt like, annoyed Akira. He placed his papers into his briefcase as he projected his astral form between the two. Akira's astral form smacked the pens down before dissipating into nothing.

"Hey!" Waya shouted.

Hikaru turned and placed his hand on Akira's shoulder, looking completely amused. "If you wanted us to leave already, you could have just said so. You know you always have my attention."

"Hardly." Akira nodded to indicate an apology, though they both knew that was as far as he'd go for apologies. Unlike Hikaru who loved goofing around with his psychic ability, Akira wasn't the type to use it outside of practice matches and assignments. The only time he ever did was because of Hikaru. Akira learned long ago that Hikaru brought out an array of emotions within himself.

They both got out of their chairs, Hikaru saying goodbye to Waya, and they left the room. Their assignment was to spy on some visiting pros from the Korean Go Psy Institute. There was word that the Korean pros were stronger than the Japanese pros and Hikaru fumed over such a thing, demanding they challenge the Koreans in a psychic battle.

"They disrespected Honinbou Shuusaku, Akira! That cannot stand," Hikaru said, complaining as they walked out of the institute.

Akira glanced at him. Hikaru had always been protective of Shuusaku. Akira suspected it was because of Sai, a powerful psychic that no one had seen before and Hikaru refused to talk about. Though Hikaru had promised him he'd talk about Sai someday.

He took Hikaru's hand in his. "It won't, but you need to promise me that you won't go half-cocked and screw up our assignment. We're there to gather intel and report back to our institute. Okay? We'll have our chance against them later through the Hokuto Cup."

" _Fine_ , but intel gathering is your thing." Hikaru waggled his fingers from his other hand at Akira. "You're the one with the psychometry ability."

Psychometry was one of Akira's two psychic abilities, the other being astral projection. It was just as rare for someone to have two psychic abilities, just like it was rare for someone to have telekinesis. Psychometry allowed him to gain knowledge of people and events through the act of touching objects the subject in question touched. While he could project himself into places he'd seen before, his astral form could not use his psychometry ability. That was where Hikaru came in with his telekinesis.

"Yes, and you're the one who will steal the items I need with your telekinesis in order for me to use my psychometry ability. There's a ramen shop across the street from a parlor the Koreans like to frequent. We can stake out there."

Hikaru laughed. "You're willing to go into a ramen shop for me? You must be serious."

"I'm always serious. But as much as we are rivals, we are bound by something more, so I'm willing to do something you enjoy because that'll please me."

Hikaru pulled on Akira's hand, leading him into a side alley. Akira raised his eyebrow at him.

Hikaru smiled as he used his telekinesis to float the both of them a few inches off the ground. "Akira, will you dance with me?"

"This is a ridiculous usage of your ability, Hikaru." Akira wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck as they swayed in the air. "We're supposed to be going to the ramen shop."

"You're just jealous that even with your two abilities, you could never do this." Hikaru's eyes twinkled and Akira wanted to shout at him. It was true that despite his great power and control with his own abilities, Akira couldn't do the things that Hikaru could with his ability. But it wasn't like Akira was helpless. They practically shook the walls at the Go Psy Institute with their brilliant matches against each other in the past.

"You're wrong, Hikaru. After this assignment, we'll have a match against each other so you can see why I win against you so often."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed and this time it was Akira's turn to smile. While Hikaru possessed telekinesis, a very powerful psychic ability, Akira had been versed in his own abilities since he was two years old. He'd practiced against his father, the Meijin, and his father's students for years, fought against numerous psychic abilities until he understood his strengths and the weaknesses of those psychic abilities. Between their informal and formal matches, Akira won most of them.

"For now. I'm gaining strength with every match I do. Someday I'm going to surpass you."

"I won't ever let you catch me. I won't falter in my studies." Akira briefly kissed Hikaru on the lips. "Now put us down and let's go spy on our targets. You do remember what they look like, right?"

"I do. I read the files." Hikaru lowered them onto the ground.

"Good. Here's the plan. I'll scout the parlor with my astral form. They won't see me when I'm transparent. When I find what we need, you'll use telekinesis to get it back to us."

"I've been working on using my telekinesis long range. It shouldn't be a problem."

They continued walking to the ramen shop and entered it. Akira chose a table by the window so they could look out across the street to the parlor. It looked inconspicuous, but the most secret places always were. Hikaru ordered for the both of them and the waitress brought them glasses of water.

"Keep watch, Hikaru. I'm going in."

Hikaru nodded firmly and Akira took in a deep breath. He rested his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He had gotten a pretty good look through the window of the parlor, so he sent his astral form to that location. The beauty of his astral projection was that he could be visible and tangible or invisible to the naked eye. It was the latter he chose for his form.

He was inside the parlor surrounded by Koreans. Even though none of them could see him, Akira was still cautious. He recognized a few of them as pros besides their targets, which meant they also had psychic abilities. Akira spotted Ko Yeong-ha in a corner booth sitting across from Hong Suyeong. There was a mug in front of Ko and Akira waited until Ko drank from it. There was nothing in front of Hong, but Ko was the bigger target. If need be, getting the mug from Ko was more important. Then Akira watched as Hong wiped his mouth with a disposable napkin. Perfect.

Akira returned to his body to report what he saw to Hikaru. "I don't know how you're going to get the items away from them."

"With a distraction, of course."

The waitress returned with their ramen bowls and they thanked her. As soon as she was gone, Akira gave Hikaru a look. "What distraction? It can't be too obvious or else they'll know we're here."

"Relax, Akira. I'll be subtle." Hikaru turned to look out the window. "Watch me."

Akira dipped his chopsticks into the bowl to get some noodles. Instead of turning his head, he sent his astral form, still invisible, to right outside the parlor window. There was a man walking towards the corner booth with Ko and Hong. Ah, that was what Hikaru meant. When the man walked by right by their table, he stumbled and fell against the table. In that moment, Hong and Ko were distracted and the napkin and mug fell off the table. It was so natural that even Akira had a hard time telling that Hikaru was pulling this stunt. The parlor door opened slightly and the items were outside on the sidewalk. Akira moved his astral form towards it, becoming visible and tangible so he could pick them up in one smooth motion. Then he continued walking away from the parlor.

It took a minute for his astral form to walk into the ramen shop and drop off the items on the table before leaving the ramen shop to dissipate a block away in order to not arouse suspicion. The entire effort was draining, but worth it.

"It doesn't look like they noticed," Hikaru said before stuffing ramen into his mouth.

"Good. You did well." Akira reached for a plastic bag inside his jacket and bagged the napkin and mug. "When we get back to the institute, I can read these and write down what I saw."

"Hopefully their weaknesses. I refuse to lose to Ko Yeong-ha in an official match."

"Good. I'd hate to have a weak rival." Akira chuckled at Hikaru's scowl. "Hurry up and finish your ramen. I have a lot of work left to do."

"And then we'll go home so I can spar against you." Hikaru wiggled his fingers. "You're going to love what I'm going to do."

"I'm sure I will." Akira had never regretted chasing after Hikaru. Hikaru was his partner in every sense of the word and Akira had never been happier.


End file.
